


The Enigmatic Severus Snape

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is determined to figure out Severus Snape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Enigmatic Severus Snape

“So, what’s up with Snape?”

Harry choked on his butterbeer and looked at Ron. “What are you talking about?”

Ron rolled his eyes. “You’re so bloody obvious. You’ve been following his every move.”

Harry felt his face heat. “I can’t help it. He’s just so… _enigmatic._ ”

“Enigmatic?” Ron snorted. “This is Snape. There’s nothing enigmatic about him. He’s a right bastard who’s sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Harry’s face burned. He wasn’t sure why he was so offended by Ron’s statement, but he had to resist the urge to deck him.

But first he had to figure out Snape.

~*~

It really was peculiar. It seemed as though everywhere Harry went, Snape was there – at the Great Hall, on the Quidditch pitch, by the lake. Harry even passed him in his favourite hidden corridor.

And what’s more, he didn’t even glare at Harry once! In fact, a few times he even tried to make conversation.

Harry didn’t care what Ron said. It was _definitely_ an enigma.

“Apple crumble, Potter?”

Harry started. He’d been so busy watching Snape’s every move he barely registered that he was approaching him with his favourite pudding.

Harry took the proffered plate. This wasn’t over yet.

~*~

The next day Snape asked Harry out for drinks.

“Okay, that’s it,” Harry said. “I’ve been trying to work out this enigma for weeks. What’s going on with you?”

Snape blinked. “Pardon?”

“You’re always _there,_ ,” Harry said. “ _Looking_ at me, like you –”

“Like I want to shag you?”

Harry blinked. “What?”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Is it so difficult to believe I’d be interested such a handsome, talented young man?”

Stunned, Harry shook his head. “But…I’m Harry Potter.”

“I know,” Severus said, closing the distance between them. “And you are entirely irresistible.”

Harry didn’t even see the kiss coming.

~*~

“So, what do you say?” Severus asked, his voice husky. “Drinks tonight?” His hot breath tickled Harry’s ear. “Perhaps more after?”

Harry gulped. “Um, yeah,” he muttered. “That’d be great.”

“Good.” Severus brushed his lips over Harry’s once more. “Seven o’clock. Don’t be late.” With one last heated glance, he left the room.

Harry leaned against the wall, his knees weak.

Well, one puzzle was solved, but Severus remained as enigmatic as ever. It would likely take ages to entirely work out the mystery of Severus Snape. Possibly even a lifetime.

Somehow, Harry knew he’d enjoy every second of it.


End file.
